


Animal Instincts - Part III

by fvckingavengers



Series: Animal Instincts [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, A/b/o Marvel, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingavengers/pseuds/fvckingavengers
Summary: Alpha!Steve and Alpha!Bucky help the reader through her heat.





	Animal Instincts - Part III

You shiver alone in the vast bed, wrapped in the bedsheets. Your head hurts, your stomach is cramping, and you can feel the beginning stages of your heat approaching steadily.

You curse yourself for not remembering to ask Bruce to refill the prescription for your suppressants. It’ll be the first heat you go through without their aid in a year, and you worry about how the two Alphas will function with the distraction of your pheromones flittering through the air.

They’re almost home, you remind yourself as you kick off the covers, feeling your skin beginning to flush. Your fingers run over the screen on your phone as you dial Steve’s number.

“Stevieeee,” You whine. “Alpha, I need you. Need both my Alphas…”

“What’s wrong, baby?” Steve’s concerned tone flows through the speakers.

“M-My heat,” You groan, burying your face in the pillows and bringing your knees up to your chest as the pain begins to course throughout your body. “It hurts, Steve. Fuck, I-I need you.”

“Try to stay calm, baby. We’re gonna be there soon.” Bucky’s frantic voice echoed from the quinjet. “What can we do to help?”

Grunting as you fight with the fabric of your t-shirt, you throw it to the floor in hopes to cool off. Your skin still burns with the cold air hitting it, but your nipples harden at the shock, making you moan. “Just, just talk to me. Please.” You plead.

Steve’s mood shifts. He smirks inwardly and tightens his grasp around the controls on the jet. “Nuh uh, Omega. I know what you want. And I want you to ask nicely for it.” Bucky furrows his brows, confused by Steve’s sudden calm attitude.

You bite your lip and whimper. “I-I wanna cum. Wanna cum so bad, Alpha. Please help me. Please…”

The corner of Steve’s mouth quirks up and an obvious bulge becomes present in his uniform pants. “Oh, is that so, Omega? How do you wanna cum?”

“Hard.” You growl through gritted teeth. “Wanna cum all over your face, Stevie. Want Bucky to touch me, spank my pussy until I cum all over his hand.”

You can faintly hear your Alphas whispering in the background, but you can’t make out what is being said. “Does she always get like this while in heat?” Bucky murmurs.

Steve clears his throat, stifling a groan. “Yeah. And she’ll get even worse when she gets a whiff of us. One time she got off on my scent alone. Sounds like she’s off her suppressants, which means she’s highly sensitive.” Steve informs the second Alpha.

“Okay, baby girl,” The sound of Steve’s velvet voice made you clench your thighs together. “I want you on your back with your knees up in the air and your feet resting on the mattress. Can you do that for me, doll?”

“Yes, Alpha.” You moan, rolling onto your back and rising your shaky legs in the fashion that Steve wanted. “Now what?”

“Play with your nipples, circling them first, then go on and tease them. Pinch, pull, twist, just like you like me to do.” Steve instructs.

Your back arches and your mouth falls open as you do as told. Your fingertips dance around the supple flesh around your nipples before brushing over the hardened peaks. “Bucky…” His name falls from your lips in a husky groan. “I know you’re there, Alpha. Talk to me. Please.”

You hear a distant moan, knowing from his voice that it’s Bucky. “That’s it, Omega. Pet your pretty little clit for us.”

The sheets are already drenched in your sweat and your slick. Your middle and ring fingers collect the natural lubricant and circle around your swollen clit. “Fuck!” You scream, pushing apart your labia to taunt every inch of your cunt.

“One finger in, Omega.” Steve’s command made you even more wet as you insert your middle finger into your slit.

“More,” You demand, becoming impatient with their slow speed. “Please, Alpha. Need you. Both of you.” Your pleas come out as pathetic whimpers as you teeter on the line of pleasure and pain.

“Add another one. Use your palm to rub your clit.” Bucky says as he pushes the heel of his hand against his hard on. You could easily hear his frustrated grunts through the phone.

A jolt of pleasure shoots through your body and you cry out with the combination of your fingers curling inside of your walls and the base of your hand rubbing furiously at your clit. “Yes, oh god, yes. Gonna cum…Gonna—“ Your thighs enclose your arm as you release, slick streaming from your cunt like a waterfall.

Bucky moans loudly when he hears your climax. He unzips his pants and pulls out his cock. “Seriously, Bucky? I’m right here!” Steve protests.

“Did you not just hear what she did? How can you not?” Bucky defends himself and wraps his fingers around his shaft.

You laugh softly and bite your lip as you close your eyes and imagine the sight of the two Alphas in the jet. “You getting’ that big Alpha cock ready for me, Bucky?”

“Fuck yeah, baby. All hot, hard, and lubed up for your pretty little pussy.” He grins as he continues. “Bet Steve would too if he wasn’t such a prude.”

“C’mon, Stevie. Stop playing innocent for Bucky’s sake. He doesn’t mind. How hard are you, Alpha?”

Steve’s breath hitches. “So hard, Omega. Ready to fuck that sweet pussy of yours and make you howl for me. You want that, baby? Want me to pound into you so hard that you can barely walk, let alone sit?”

You hum and grin at his words. “There’s my boy. My filthy mouthed Alpha. You know how wet you get me when you talk like that, Steve? God, you two should see what a mess I am.”

“Why don’t you send us some pictures, gorgeous? We’ll send some back.” Steve proposed.

You smirk and lick your lips. “I have a better idea…” You end the call to Steve’s phone and scroll to Bucky’s number, enabling FaceTime. As soon as Bucky accepts the call, his screen lights up with a view of your swollen breasts, slowly tilting down to your clenched thighs. “Why send pictures when you can have a live feed?”

Bucky groans and bites his lip. “Shit, baby. You’re fuckin’ perfect. Do you wanna see me or Steve?”

You pan the camera back up to your face and smirk at the soldier. “Both.”

Bucky switches to the back camera and angles it so you can see his bare erection and Steve’s hard on straining in his uniform pants. “That alright for you, doll?”

“More,” You growl. “Omega wants more…”

Bucky wraps his hand around his cock and gives gentle, slow tugs. “Steve, come over here and give our girl a show.” Putting the quinjet on autopilot, Steve walks over to Bucky, taking a seat on the bench next to him and unzipping his fly. He pulls out his considerable length and grips the top of his dick, running his thumb over the head again and again, spreading his precum and making his skin shine. “You like this, Omega?”

You suck a finger into your mouth, almost immediately followed by a second, smirking around your digits as you nod. “Need my Alphas… Tell me you’re close?”

As if on cue, you hear the jet’s engine quiet down to a soft rumble. Then men readjust themselves before signing off with a wink and strutting off into the tower. The next thing you hear is the door to your apartment opening. “Present for us, Omega.” Steve calls out as he and Bucky make their way down the hall to your bedroom.

You smile and roll over to your stomach, folding your arms under your head and propping yourself up on your knees. Your legs spread, giving the Alphas a good view of the slick cascading from your core and down your legs.

“Fuck,” Bucky’s pupils dilate when he sees your display. “Is she always that slick?”

“Yeah,” Steve replies breathily. “Haven’t you helped an Omega in heat?”

Bucky shakes his head, still not tearing his attention way from you. “Never had the chance to.” He walks up behind you and licks a long stripe up your pussy. “You taste like Heaven.”

Steve pulls him back and looks at him with a stern expression. “When she’s in heat, I let her tell me what she wants. I don’t just take. Her comfort and her satisfaction is the most important thing right now.” Steve sits next to you at the foot of the bed and smiles sweetly. “Where do you want us, Omega?”

You whine, reaching out for him and tugging at his uniform. “Want you to lick me up while I suck Bucky off. Please, Alpha?”

Steve obliges happily, tearing off his uniform piece by piece and signaling for Bucky to do the same. “It’s gonna be a long night for us, pal. She’s gonna need a lot. You ready for that?”

“Fuck yeah.” Bucky strokes his cock slowly as he walks over to the top of the bed and lays on his back with his legs stretched out for you to lay between. “Are you ready for my cock, sweetheart?” You open your mouth to answer, but the feeling of Steve’s tongue on your cunt makes you moan loudly. Bucky brushes his tip along your lips, watching as they shimmer from his arousal. You open your mouth and take him in, sucking the head and lapping your tongue against the prominent vein beneath.

You look up at him through your lashes and groan around his length, feeling tears prick behind your eyes when his tip repeatedly meets the back of your throat. You replace your mouth with your hand, pumping Bucky at a hasty pace and crying out when Steve sucks your clit into his mouth. “My Alphas treat me so good.”

“Yeah, we do, baby. Fucking you like the desperate Omega that you are.” Bucky’s dirty words make you moan. Steve’s fingers find their way into your wet warmth and slide in easily. Three fingers in, knuckle deep, and he twists his hand from side to side as his appendages curl to hit your sweet spot.

“Oh shit,” You gasp as your back arches. Your hips rock back against Steve’s hand and you take Bucky back into your mouth, clawing your nails down his thigh and taking him as far as you can.

Bucky’s head lulls back against the pillows as he lets out a ragged groan. “Fuck, gonna cum in your mouth, Omega. You ready?”

“Mhm,” Your reply is mumbled, but he takes it. His load comes out in warm spurts and his hips thrust gently as you drink him down. Bucky breathes heavily, brushing his hair back with one hand and scratching your scalp lovingly with the other. “Mouth,” You mumble. “Your mouth, Stevie, please. So close…”

Steve removes his fingers and replaces them with his tongue. His fingers travel to your clit and rub hard, fast circles, making you tip over the edge and cum over his face. He groans appreciatively as he drinks up your essence.

Unable to hold yourself up any longer, you curl up on the bed, letting the last few waves of pleasure ripple through you. Steve grins, unfolding your legs and spreading out your limbs as you lay on your back. “My sweet little Omega wants more, doesn’t she?”

Bucky crawls over and lays on his stomach beside you, nipping at the underside of your breast as his nose grazes against your nipple. “I had no idea you were such a dirty little girl. You just wanna cum again and again and again until you can’t anymore, don’t you?”

You whimper and nod, combing your fingers through Bucky’s hair and tugging Steve’s arm to bring him closer. “Tease me…”

“Want my cock, baby?” Bucky’s teasing tone had you purring and mewling as his metal hand snuck down to paw at your clit. Steve kisses along your neck to your jaw and bites down, leaving a deep red mark.

Your vision becomes hazy and your mind fogs, canceling anything out that wasn’t your two Alphas. You revel in the slight pain from Steve’s bite and close your legs around Bucky’s arm to keep him there. “Want…you…fuck…both.” You pant.

“How, sweetheart?” Steve’s words temporarily ground you.

“Get on your knees.” The instruction is directed at Steve. When he obeys, you crawl up to him, swaying your hips to entice Bucky, who gives a playful slap to your backside in response. You flick your tongue out against Steve’s cockhead, tasting his bitter arousal and making him hiss.

“You heard her, Buck. She wants to be teased.” Steve chuckles darkly. “Why don’t you play with her sweet little Omega pussy?”

His metallic appendages come in contact with your clit and begin to vibrate. The moans you let loose make Steve groan loudly and Bucky smirk. “You like that, Omega? What if I use my dick to tease your pussy? Hmm?”

First, he starts by sliding his length against your opening, going from your clit to your puckered hole, and back again. He only rubs himself on your outer layer, never penetrating. When he’s satisfied with how much of your slick coats his cock, he uses his flesh hand to guide his tip to slap your lower lips. He repeats the action, smacking your overstimulated cunt harder and harder until he finally reaches your clit.

You brace yourself for another blow, but it never comes. Looking back at him over your shoulder, you whine and pout. Bucky laughs and shrugs. “You wanted to be teased, sweet girl.”

Grumbling, you roll over to your back, propping yourself up on your elbows and spreading your legs with your feet resting on the mattress and your knees up. You smirk when you hear both men groan at the sight of fresh arousal cascading out of your cunt. Turning your attention back to Steve, you look up at him innocently and open your mouth, ready to take him in.

Steve grins down at you and grips your hair, pulling you closer until his tip passed your lips. His sudden roughness makes a groan escape your throat, making him grunt in return as he slowly thrusts his hips, making you take more of him. Your cheeks hollow around him as you draw back then dive forward again and again.

Bucky kneels between your spread legs and encloses your nipple between his metal knuckles. He tugs at the tender nub before rolling it between his fingers. “Fuckin’ beautiful,” He comments. “Taking your Alpha’s cock like a good little Omega. Keening for more and more. Our beautiful little cum hungry Omega.”

Suddenly, Bucky swiftly flips you over onto our stomach. By instinct, you keep your top half on the bed while you raise your hips up for your Alpha. “That’s it, Buck. Time to give our cum hungry Omega what she wants.”

“Alpha,” You whimper. Bucky rests his palms on your round cheeks and uses his thumbs to separate your folds. He growls as he watches your walls clenching and releasing.

“You want it so bad, don’t you, baby? Want your Alpha’s knot?”

“Yes!” You whine, a sting of moans and incoherent words following.

Without wasting another second, Bucky slams into you, fully sheathing himself in your hot, tight wetness. He allows you to adjust before drawing back and repeating the action. You preen, rocking your hips against him and lifting yourself up on your hands for more traction.

Steve pulls himself away from your mouth and settles himself in front of you, pushing back the hair that falls in your face from Bucky’s harsh thrusts. He leans in and trails his tongue over your bottom lip. You part your lips and moan at the taste of him. Your tongues battle for dominance, and even though Steve is your Alpha, he allows you to win while you’re being mounted by Bucky.

“She’s gonna cum, Buck. I can see it in her eyes.” Steve announces. “Give her what she needs.”

Bucky takes hold of your hips and pounds into you, groaning and growling animalisticly, until you contract so hard around him and he can’t hold back any longer. You mewl happily when you feel his knot inflate and lock you in place. Bucky leans over your back, resting his head on your shoulder and nipping at your back as you convulse beneath him.

It takes ten minutes for Bucky’s knot to diminish. He carefully slips out of you and rolls on to his back to catch his breath. Steve pets your hair back, soothing you before pulling you into his lap. “Think you can go one more round, baby?” Steve asks.

You grin and tilt you head down to latch onto his neck, kissing and sucking bruises while taking in his sweet and comforting scent. “You gonna make me feel good, Alpha?”

“Yeah, Y/N,” He replies breathlessly. “Gonna make you feel so good.”

Bucky moves up the bed and kneels behind you. He brushes his nose against his claiming mark on your neck and inhales the aroma of your arousal. Your eyes close and your shoulders drop as you allow yourself to get lost in Bucky’s tenderness. You lean back against his chest and left your hips, reaching down to line Steve up at your entrance before sinking down and taking all of his length.

You feel the roughness of Bucky’s metal and flesh hands on your hips as he slowly directs your hips where to go and how to grind on Steve’s cock. Your hand wraps around Bucky’s neck, tangling in his hair and pulling him in for a kiss. Your other hand rests on Steve’s chest, your nails digging into his skin and dragging downward to his stomach, leaving claw marks behind.

Bucky’s hands push you down faster on Steve’s cock. “Come on, Omega. You can do better than that.”

Instead of replying with words, you lean down to leech your mouth onto Steve’s scent gland and suck a dark bruise. “You love my tight little pussy, don’t you, Stevie? Love to feel me squeeze around your dick.”

You feel a slap land on your ass and Steve’s handprint leaves an angry red mark behind on your skin. “That’s it. Dirty little Omega. Keep going.”

You grunt and push your ass into his hand, riding him harder in the process. “Want your knot, Alpha. Want you to fill me up and lock me in. Wanna cum around your cock.”

“You heard her, Steve.” Bucky groans, taking your ear between his teeth. “She wants to be full. Full of our cum, full of our pups.”

Steve moans at the thought of it. “Don’t worry, baby girl. I’ll give you what you want.”

Their words make you lose control. You start to tremble and shake as you come undone, spilling the evidence of your climax over Steve’s length. The wind nearly gets knocked out of Steve as he falls apart as well. His knot locks into place and holds you still. Steve sits up, trapping you between his and Bucky’s bodies as you all catch your breath. Still dazed, you pull Steve closer by the back of the neck, letting your lips brush over his lazily. Bucky nuzzles into the left side of your neck, pressing soft kisses as he scents you.

“So, Bucky,” Steve’s grin stretches across his face. “I take it you wanna start a family?”

Bucky’s eyes light up at the question. His lips curl up into a smile and he nods as he wraps his arms tighter around you. “After all this time,” he sighs and bites into his lip. “I’ve never wanted something more.

“How does that sound, Omega? Ready to provide us with a family? I’m thinking a two. A boy and a girl.”

Bucky chuckles. “There’s that old apple pie life you’re always getting at.”

The cold air hitting your sweat slickened body makes you shake in their arms. You smile tiredly and nod, pressing a soft kiss to Steve’s lips, then turning your head to kiss Bucky as well. “You’d make such great fathers.”

“And you’re gonna be an amazing mom.” Bucky’s words hit you right in the heart. You start to tear up and your Alphas hold you to their chests as you slowly fall asleep.

Within a month, your scent changes, and your Alphas start to become more protective. It only took you three months to find the right names and by the end of nine months, you’re welcoming your beautiful baby girl into the world, a soft tuft of brunette hair on the crown of her head.


End file.
